The Starbucks Promotion
by zuzutriCia
Summary: REPOST. The tennis teams were chosen to do a promotion on... coffee? Chaos ensue. CRACK. Shounenai. Spoilers for the OVA Nationals. [Chapter 3: Rikkai. In which Yukimura can't stop smiling and Kirihara decides to become straight.]
1. Seigaku Fight!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Starbucks._

Hoi! This is co-written with my sister at 1am in the middle of a Sunday night with school the following day, so don't expect too much of a fic, ne? Inspired by Yanagi Kotaroh holding a Starbucks cup.

**Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are enlisted to do a promotion. Its a pity coffee doesn't agree with tennis. (GP, Ah-Un, TezuFuji, InuiKai) **

Enjoy!

**The Starbucks Promotion**

**

* * *

**  
"I wonder what is this all about, nya?" Eiji fretted, unintentionally cutting off Oishi's air supply by wrapping his arms around Oishi's neck. "Did we do something wrong?" 

Oishi managed to choke out "How would I know?" before promptly blacking out due to the lack of oxygen. Everyone stared.

"Saa," Inui's glasses glinted even though the lighting in the school's corridor wasn't _that_ bright. He held up a pitcher of frothing orange liquid which shouldn't bubble the way it did, "maybe Oishi would need my New-Revitalizing-And-Refreshing-Deluxe Inui Juice Remix."

Automatically, all the Regulars leapt back from Inui and his Juice, except Fuji who was smiling sweetly (and scarily), his eyes fixed longingly at the pitcher. Oishi sprang up from his unconsciousness and smiled much too cheerfully at Inui, "I'm okay! I didn't faint and you didn't see anything!"

All the Regulars sweat-dropped and stared at him as though he was mad. Anybody would be when faced with the New-Revitalizing-And-Refreshing-Deluxe Inui Juice Remix, or any Inui Juice, all which in short meant POISON.

"What is it that we could have done?" Kawamura asked.

"Fshuu…"

"There is a 98 percent chance of us getting into something we don't like."

"Nya, what could it be all about?" Eiji asked again when he didn't get an answer the previous time.

Momo had a sudden thought, "What if we get kicked out of the Club for being gay?" He hugged Ryoma tightly who in turn "che'd" and pulled his cap down further but didn't attempt to struggle out of his boyfriend's grasp.

"Kawamura-sempai is so lucky," Kaidoh hissed as he unconsciously shifted nearer to Inui. Inui took this opportunity to snake his arm around Kaidoh's waist. Kaidoh blushed a deep red and being not used to public displays of affection, he elbowed Inui in his hip.

Kawamura ducked his head as he said what he had repeated countless times before, "I haven't found someone I like yet, so stop teasing me about it."

"Saa, Taka-san its okay. All of us support you no matter who you choose." Fuji gave his friend a warm smile, with not a slightest hint of the sadist he was.

Eiji mumbled, "What if he falls in love with Akutsu? You know, the demonic guy from Yamabuki who injured our Ochibi?"

"That's ridiculous!"

They continued their walk down the corridor to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office, bickering good-naturedly. They were summoned by her and Tezuka-buchou, for reasons unknown them.

Oishi rapped on the door of their coach's office and upon hearing "enter" he trooped in along with the rest of the Regulars. Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tezuka-buchou and an unfamiliar man were sitting on the couch.

* * *

"A Starbucks promotion?!" the Regulars, save Fuji, chorused in union. 

"That would be fun, nya!"

"Fshhuu…"

"Mada mada dane."

"This would be interesting. There would be 87 percent chance things will not go smoothly."

"Does wasabi taste nice with coffee?"

Momo cringed, "I don't think so, Fuji-sempai."

"Will it influence my Burning mode?"

"Too much coffee is bad for health."

"…"

Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded and said, "Good luck everyone!"

**

* * *

**

**Kikumaru Eiji – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, nya!... Er.. What am I supposed to say after that?"

"Cut!" The director said patiently.

**Kikumaru Eiji – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, nya!" Eiji held up a Starbucks mug and winked. "Its nice, delicious, hot or cold, brown, drinkable, yummier than Inui Juice and it is COFFEE-"

"Cut! That's irrelevant!"

**

* * *

**

**Takeshi Momoshiro – First and Last Take**

"Drink Starbucks coffee! Because the Great-Seigaku-Powerhouse-Takeshi-Momoshiro is promoting it!"

"Cut! Its not in the script!"

"Aww! Who needs a script when I'm promoting it?"

"Next!"

**

* * *

**

**Kawamura Takashi – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee..."

"Cut! Hey, speak more and blush less!"

**Kawamura Takashi – Take Two**

"BURNING! HOT COFFEE! BURNING!"

"Cut! That coffee's not _that_ hot!"

**

* * *

**

**Oishi Syuichiro – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee and lots of water!"

"Cut! Just the coffee please!"

**Oishi Syuichiro – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, its delicious, its refreshing," He then takes a sip of coffee just as the script instructed. "..And it's not supposed to contain so much sugar!"

"Cut! Argh!"

**

* * *

**

**Fuji Syuusuke – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, its delicious, its refreshing," He sipped the coffee, "..And it tastes plain without wasabi though."

"Cut! Wasabi _doesn't_ go with coffee!"

**Fuji Syuusuke – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, its delicious, its refreshing," Continuing that, he took a tube of wasasbi out of nowhere and proceeded to squeeze its entire contents into the small mug of coffee, "..And now it tastes-" 

"Hey, you are not supposed to do that! CUT!"

**

* * *

**

**Echizen Ryoma – Take One**

"Che. Ponta is better."

"Cut! You're supposed to promote Starbucks, not Ponta!"

**Echizen Ryoma – Take Two **

"Drink Starbucks coffee, its delicious, its refreshing," He sipped it as though it is a can of Ponta, "..And its mada mada dane."

"Cut! Why the heck is it mada mada dane?!"

**

* * *

**

**Inui Sadaharu – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, though its delicious and refreshing," He took out a pitcher of frothing orange liquid, "..It is not as _healthy_ or _tasty _as my New-Revitalizing-And-Refreshing-Deluxe Inui Juice Remix."

"Cut! That is JUICE?!"

**Inui Sadaharu – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, its delicious, its refreshing," He took a long drink from the mug and a green journal appeared out of the blue, "..And there is a 47 percent chance that you will get diabetes if you drink it often as it-"

"Cut! You tall spectacled idiot!"

**

* * *

****  
Kaidoh Kaoru – Take One**

"Fshhuu…"

"Cut! Don't hiss!"

**Kaidoh Kaoru – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks… Fshhuu…"

"Cut! Stop promoting Starbucks like a snake, you bandana-wearing-hissing-serpent-like-guy!"

"Fshhuu!"

"Gomenasai!"

**

* * *

**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu – Take One**

"…"

"… Cut.."

**Tezuka Kunimitsu – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee."

"That's it? Oh, cut!" Patience long gone, the director finally broke down and cried. Why must he work with people like this? And they looked so normal too.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu – Take Three**

"Drink Starbucks coffee. It is delicious and refreshing and harmful to all athletes as it contains caffeine and-" He paused to look down and find that the director had already passed out cold.

* * *

"Yeah! We did great, didn't we?" Momo cheered as he twirled Echizen around madly. Echizen tried to look cool and unflustered as he was spun three rounds in a second for many, many seconds, but failed miserably. He was having trouble keeping his blush down at such a 'public display of affection', as Kaidoh-sempai would call it. 

"Saa, Tezuka, how about coming over to my house for a private celebration?" Fuji smiled suggestively.

Tezuka's left eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly. He nodded, barely managing to keep a stoic expression on his face.

"Afternoon practice is cancelled. Dismissed." After saying that, he walked off, with a happily smiling Fuji right behind him.

"Momo-sempai, wanna go for burgers?" Echizen asked, trying to keep yet another blush from surfacing. He seldom initiated their burger 'dates'.

Momo grinned, "Yeah!" The grin however changed into a pout when Echizen said, "Your treat." before leaving in the opposite direction. Momo chased after him and the two left, with Momo's arm slung around Echizen's shoulder, bickering contentedly as usual.

Inui turned to Kaidoh, "I have drawn up a new training menu for you. How about dropping by tonight to have a look at it?" Kaidoh hissed softly as he tried his best to stop blushing. Both of them left, walking just a little too close for comfort.

Kawamura gave a shy smile at the Golden Pair, "I got to go now; my dad needs my help at the sushi restaurant. Jaa!" He waved goodbye as he jogged away. Eiji waved back enthusiastically.

"Nya, Oishi?"

"My parents are away tonight." Oishi smiled indulgently at his hyperactive boyfriend.

"Hoi hoi!"

* * *

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Starbucks company decided to enlist another school for the promotion due to _unforeseen circumstances_. But he had left a gift for all of you, one month supply of Starbucks coffee. Free!" Ryuuzaki-sensei announced to the disappointed Regulars, with the exception of Tezuka, Fuji and Inui. 

The three of them understood what was meant by the "unforeseen circumstances".

* * *

"Moshi moshi." 

"..Hai."

"This is Starbucks company."

"..Hai."

"I was informed that you have an influential tennis team. We would like to make a proposal."

"..Hai."

"We would like your team to promote our product. The previous school we had enlisted did not come through due to some unforeseen circumstances."

"Sounds interesting. You are welcome to drop by and make an appointment any time you are comfortable with."

"Thank you. We will be looking forward to working with Hyotei."

-**Owari**-

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	2. The Hyotei Saga

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Starbucks._

Yo! This is also co-written with my sister, the Sequel to The Starbucks Promotion. Don't expect too much of a fic from this too. It's pure CRACK.

Special thanks to Kat, (kljy23) for a lot of her ideas for this fic. She gave me ideas exactly when I needed them the most. Arigatou!

**Summary: It's Hyotei's turn to shine, or so they thought. Spoilers for the Nationals Arc. (Sliver, Dirty, AtoJi)**

Enjoy!

**The Hyotei Saga**

* * *

"Game and match Hyotei, Oshitari! 6 games to 4." 

Oshitari gave a small victorious smirk and shook Momoshiro's hand. It was a great game. If not for the fact that Momo was injured, he would have lost.

Returning to the bleachers, Oshitari was promptly glomped by Gakuto. For once, Gakuto teamed up with Hiyoshi instead, opting for a short match with Seigaku's Inui-Kaidoh pair whom was known for their endurance.

The tournament wore on and though Hyotei had the lead, Seigaku eventually emerged the winner. AS USUAL.

"Rats, just as I thought we would have won."

Atobe didn't say anything. He was trying his best to ignore his surroundings and regain his energy to breathe normally again. His match with Echizen almost killed him and he was still trying to figure out where the freshman got his energy from. (1)

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching their match. He nodded in approval as he noted the crowd's reaction to the wins and losses of Hyotei Gakuen.

"They'll do."

* * *

"I wonder what Sakaki-sensei wants?" Ootori mused thoughtfully as they trudged to his office wearily. 

It was the day after the quarterfinals of the Nationals. No one was in a particularly good mood after their loss to Seigaku. Atobe was quieter than usual, after losing to Echizen.

"Ha-ah..."

"Jiroh-senpai, stop yawning, it's so early in the morning and school have not even started yet!" Hiyoshi chided.

"Hey buchou, why are you so quiet? It's not like you to be so depressed over a loss." Gakuto commented.

"Usu."

Atobe glared at the acrobatic player, "Shut up. Ore-sama is still tired from that bloody match."

Gakuto shut up. When Atobe cursed, you shut up. If you value you life, that is.

"Still, I have never seen a tie-break so tenacious. I wonder how Echizen will fare against Shitenhouji Chuu. Their captain is famed for having undefeatable tennis skills and-" Oshitari was cut off by his horrified doubles partner.

"Yuushi! Are you interested in that Seigaku freshman?!"

Oshitari blinked, "Of course, why not?" He looked like he was about to say more but was once again cut off by Gakuto's wailing.

"Wah! Yuushi doesn't like me anymore!" Gakuto flung his lithe body against Hiyoshi as he wailed dramatically. The soon-to-be captain moved away nervously.

Oshitari sighed, "That's not what I meant."

Shishido adjusted his cap, "Geki daze." (2)

They stopped in front of the door with the name plate "Sakaki" etched in gold on it. Atobe knocked on the door and opened it without bothering to wait for permission to do so. He was Atobe, after all.

All of them stopped short when they saw an unfamiliar person on the oh-so-expensive couch with their coach. Both of them seem peeved when the team entered without permission.

"Everyone, this is the representative of Starbucks Company. They want to offer a contract regarding the promotion of their product."

"Starbucks? What do they sell? Stars?" Ootori looked slightly confused. How can anyone sell stars? Aren't they supposed to be far, far away where you can't touch them?

Shishido bopped him on his head, "They sell coffee, you idiot."

"Oh, I see."

"Usu."

**

* * *

Shishido Ryou – Take One **

"Drink Starbucks coffee." He shifted his cap and raised the mug, "…"

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Cut! Memorize your lines before you say them please!"

"Geki dasa."

**Shishido Ryou - Take two **

"Drink Starbucks coffee- Choutarou, don't touch my bag!"

"Cut! Chou-whoever-it-is, you're next!"

**

* * *

Ootori Chourtarou - Take one **

"Drink Starbucks coffee because Shishido-san says so!" Ootori smiled shyly at said person.

"Huh? What the hell? Cut!"

**Ootori Choutarou - Take two **

"Drink Starbucks coffee! …Shishido-san, what must I say next?" Ootori scratched his head and turned to his sempai for help.

"You're hopeless. Cut!"

**

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi – Take One (3) **

"Drink Starbucks coffee… Hmm, there is too much white foam and it is not good for health as it contains carbon dioxide and given its sugar content, and its guaranteed there is a 72 percent chance you will most probably end up with diabetes TYPE 2 and-"

"Cut! Why does this sound so familiar?"

**Oshitari Yuushi – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee," He pushed up his glasses and stared into the camera. He stared, and stared, and stared, and stared, and stared… and totally freaked the director out (but in actuality, he had just forgotten his lines, he wasn't trying to freak anyone out.)

"Uh… Cut?"

**

* * *

Gakuto Mukahi - Take one **

"Drink Starbucks coffee. It will make you go high. Like me!" Gakuto proudly jumped in the air, coffee mug in hand. How he managed to do a somersault without spilling even a drop of coffee is a mystery to all.

"Gosh, don't ever do that again. It's bad for my blood pressure."

"Sorry, but Gakuto has uncontrollable acrobatic tendencies."

"I do not!"

**Gakuto Mukahi - Take two **

"Drink! Starbucks! Coffee! Be hyper!"

"Cut! That's _too_ hyper! Coffee does _not_ equate Ecstasy!"

**

* * *

Jiroh Akutagawa - Take one **

"HA-AHHH..." Jiroh yawned widely as he lifted the mug to his lips.

"…Yawning not allowed. Cut."

**Jiroh Akutagawa - Take two **

"Drink Starbucks- Ha-ahhhhhh..." He yawned again and conveniently forgot that he was in the middle of a shoot. He promptly laid on the floor and went to sleep with the coffee mug still in his hand. (Please bear in mind that this is Jiroh we are talking about.)

"Cut! Coffee is supposed to keep you awake, you narcoleptic! WAKE UP!!"

**

* * *

Hiyoshi Wakashi - Take one **

"Gekokujyou!"

"Cut! That's not in the script and it's completely IRRELEVANT!"

**Hiyoshi Wakashi - Take two **

"Drink Starbucks coffee. But it is not good for you if you happen to be practicing martial arts because it damages your body and-"

"Cut! You sound exactly like that stoic guy from Seigaku!"

**

* * *

Kabaji Munehiro - Take one **

"Usu!"

"Yadda. CUT!"

**Kabaji Munehiro - Take two **

"Usu. Drink Starbucks coffee. Usu."

"Usu. Cut. Usu."

**

* * *

Atobe Keigo - Take One **

"Drink Starbucks coffee and be awed by the sight of my prowess!"

"I'm not."

Atobe glared, "I'll SUE your miserable company."

"Oh Atobe-sama! I'm so awed by the sight of your prowess...!"

**Atobe Keigo - Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks because Ore-sama drinks it. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"…You can sue for all I care."

* * *

Atobe raised his hand to silence the chattering Regulars. Granted, they were all excited over the prospect of appearing on television -they had wealth but not much fame- but he couldn't help feeling a bit satisfaction over the fact that he would be bursting their bubble. 

Walking over to the benches, he affectionately ruffled Jiroh's hair to wake him up. He wondered how it is that the volley specialist could sleep so much. Sure, Atobe kept him up late sometimes in the night for _things _but still…

When he was sure that everyone was paying him the attention he deserved, he cleared his throat and announced, "Ore-sama was told that the Starbucks company decided withdraw from the contract after all."

Sighs of disappointment reached his ears, but he couldn't really be bothered. He was Atobe, after all.

* * *

"Hyotei was a flop too." 

"Let's not give up hope yet. Maybe Rikkai can do better."

**

* * *

**

**-Owari-**

_1. The match Atobe had with Echizen ended with Echizen as winner, 7-6 after a 119-117 tie-break. _

_2. From what Kat says, "Geki daze" is one of Shishido's favourite lines. It translates to something like "That's totally uncool"._

_3. Oshitari Yuushi (Take One): I'm not so sure about coffee, but from what I've learnt in class, the foam that's present in beer, wine and other fermented drink is actually carbon dioxide. And when you acquire diabetes due to overdose of sugar, you get Type 2. Type 1 is hereditary. This is written for Biology students. )_

Should I continue with Rikkai? It's hard enough doing this sequel cos let's face it, no matter how much we love Hyotei, they don't have as much screen time as Seigaku. Rikkai has even less. It's hard to parody their traits when they don't have much.


	3. The Rikkaidai Arc

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Starbucks._

**Summary: In which acting life doesn't agree with Rikkai, Yukimura cannot stop smiling and Kirihara decides to become straight. Platinum, YukiSana, JackalMarui.**

Enjoy!

**The Rikkaidai Arc

* * *

**

It was a sweltering afternoon. Marui groaned as he rallied with his partner Jackal. He threw down his racquet after he lost a point yet again. It was too hot to be doing anything as vigorous as tennis. In fact, it was too hot to be doing anything _at all_.

It was too bad the slave-driver – also known as Sanada – thought otherwise.

At the other end of the courts, Niou and Yagyuu were discussing an improved strategy with Yanagi. Though it was true that they won the Seigaku's Golden Pair in the Nationals _(1)_, but it doesn't mean they can slack off. They have to protect their status as the undefeatable doubles pair in the Nationals.

Kirihara was having a half-hearted match with the wall by the clubroom. Sanada and Yukimura were nowhere to be found. He hoped they were not making out in the clubroom again. The clubroom was _public_, for gods sake.

Kirihara wished Yukimura would appear and call off practice since no one was _really_ practicing anyway.

Speak of the devil. His dear, dear buchou appeared around the corner, along with Sanada and a weird man sporting a bald head and a small mustache. Who was that?

Kirihara edged nearer, but all he could hear were snippets of conversation.

"…well-known tennis team..."

"…promotion."

That was all the junior ace could hear before Jackal dragged him away from eavesdropping and back to practice.

* * *

"Hey bratling, you look so gay today." Niou grinned as he ruffled Kirihara's hair. Practice was over at last and they were walking to Yukimura and Sanada's classroom. 

"I'm not gay." Kirihara said sulkily, "I'm straight." It doesn't mean that the entire team was gay means that he was too, right?

"Why?" the Trickster blinked. The entire team was gay, and Kirihara's part of the team. Which means he was gay too, right?

"Masaharu."

"Yes, Hiroshi?"

"Be quiet."

Entering the classroom, they saw their buchou and fukubuchou talking to another man; a weird man with a bald head and a small mustache. Kirihara's eyes lit up with recognition, all thoughts of his sexuality forgotten.

Yukimura glanced at his team as they filed into the classroom, "This is the representative of Starbucks company. He'd like us to do a promotion on their new drink."

"We get to appear on TV?" Kirihara looked excited.

Yukimura's eyes twinkled, "Yes."

"Cool!"

Sanada spoke up at last, "Now that everyone agreed, when can we get started?" He conveniently ignored the fact that only Kirihara and Marui voiced their opinions.

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"…Fine."

* * *

_  
The next day…_

"Sugoi! Look at all those cameras!"

"Kirihara, don't disturb the crew from setting up their equipment." Jackal chided as he pulled the over-excited second year aside.

Marui popped his bubblegum, "I don't see what's so fascinating about camera equipment."

Niou snickered, "You can't blame Aka-chan for being ignorant about things."

"I'm not Aka-chan!"

"You're gay then?"

"No! I'm straight-" Kirihara was rudely interrupted by Sanada.

"Do no waste everyone's time and get started."

* * *

**  
Jackal Kuwahara – Take One**

"Drink…" Jackal trailed off and turned red.

The director sighed, "Please continue and do not stop half way, thank you very much."

**Jackal Kuwahara – Take Two**

"…I'm afraid of cameras." Jackal rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Why are you here in the first place? Next!"

_Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be a long day?_

_

* * *

_**Yagyuu Hiroshi – Take One**

"Minna-san, please drink Starbucks coffee as it is very good." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up as he enumerated politely.

"Cut! Speak less formally, you're promoting it to a group of teenagers, not to a group of 50 year-old men!"

**Yagyuu Hiroshi – Take Two**

"Please drink Starbucks coffee," Yagyuu raised the cup and sipped it, "it's refreshing and it will keep you awake."

"Can't you forego the 'please'?"

"Sorry, but if I forego the 'please', I will also forego my reputation as the 'Gentleman'. And I think my reputation is much more important than a cup of coffee. Now, please excuse me." Having said that, Yagyuu headed off the god-knows-where.

"Next…"

* * *

**Kirihara Akaya – Take One**

"Drink this!" Kirihara practically shoved the mug of coffee into the camera as he grinned at the director. His eyes however, were roaming around the room, looking at his senpai-tachi.

"No, no. Not like that. Look more focused. Concentrate!

**Kirihara Akaya – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee." Kirihara glared at the camera as his eyes turned blood-red, "or you will live to REGRET it!"

"Eep, that's not what I've meant!"

Sanada glowered, "Kirihara!"

Yukimura had a glint in his eyes and his lips quirked slightly, "Akaya, I suggest you stop that before I decide to plan a practice match with Seigaku and put you up against Fuji Syuusuke."

"Nooo!"

* * *

**  
Niou Masaharu – First And Last Take**

"DrinkStarbuckscoffeeasitisreallyrefrshingandverygoodforyou." Niou said as quickly as possible. He had more important things to do.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. I don't think the audience will either."

"I'm going to find Yagyuu."

"…What?"

"I'm going to find Yagyuu, he's gone."

"Can't we finish this first?"

"Nope."

* * *

**  
Sanada Genichirou – Take One**

"…"

"…"

**Sanada Genichirou – Take Two**

"Drink."

The director sighed, "Cut! It is _not_ supposed to be like that."

* * *

**  
Marui Bunta – Take One**

"I never liked coffee."

"In that case, why are you here?"

"I just want to be on TV."

"…Oh."

**Marui Bunta – Take Two **

"Drink Starbucks coffee but remember that strawberry bubble gum is better!"

"Argh! Cut!"

* * *

**  
Yanagi Renji – Take One**

"Drink Starbucks coffee because it is refreshing and…" Yanagi sipped his coffee as instructed in the script, "…extremely sweet."

"Cut! You're not supposed to say that!"

**Yanagi Renji – Take Two**

"Drink Starbucks coffee, because statistically speaking, it will keep you awake even if you only had three hours of sleep the night before-" Unfortunately, Yanagi's data-recital got cut off by the director.

"Cut!"

* * *

**  
Yukimura Seichii – Take One** _(2)_

Yukimura smiled.

The director blinked.

Yukimura smiled.

The director sighed, "A pretty face won't get you anywhere."

**Yukimura Seichii – Take Two**

"I can't drink coffee." Yukimura smiled sweetly at the director.

Unfortunately, the director was too stressed out to be affected by the smile which captured the heart of even the stoniest person (a.k.a. Sanada), "Why ever not?"

"The doctor said it's either my diet or tennis. I chose tennis, of course." Yukimura smiled pleasantly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"That is because I'm the captain of Rikkai?"

The director took a step back. Though the statement ended as a question, it does not seem to require an answer. The 'captain of Rikkai' radiated an aura. There can only be one word for it: scary.

There's no way in hell he's going to stay here a minute longer.

* * *

"Yay! We did it!" 

"Somehow, I don't think what had just transpired was what the director wanted." Yagyuu stated.

"Whatever." Niou shrugged. He'd found Yagyuu and that's all that mattered. He hated it when Yagyuu ran off to god-knows-where and left him alone with Sanada. Niou couldn't figure out why Sanada opposed him so much, making him run more laps than the rest. It was _not his fault_ that Sanada had accidentally drank the chili-peppered green tea he had planted for Kirihara.

Marui blew a bubble, "We're gonna appear on TV!"

Jackal sighed, having Marui as a boyfriend is tiring. "I don't think so."

* * *

Yukimura gazed at his team mates apologetically, "Sorry to tell you this, but Starbucks has decided to find another school for the promotion. Apparently, things did not go as well as they hoped." 

Collective groans were heard.

* * *

"Are _all_ tennis teams that crazy?" 

"Relax, I'm sure that we'll find a school that's sane enough."

* * *

**  
_-Owari-_**

_Phew! Rikkai sure is hard to write. I'm keeping the next school open and please tell me what school you want next. _

_(1) I don't know if they won or not, but for the sake of the Platinum Pair, let's say they did. )_

_(2) Yukimura Seichii – Take One: thanks to Kat (kljy23) for her wonderful idea!_

"Yay! We did it!" Yukimura gazed at his team mates apologetically, "Sorry to tell you this, but Starbucks has decided to find another school for the promotion. Apparently, things did not go as well as they hoped." "Are tennis teams that crazy?" 


End file.
